Love Has Me Bound To Him
by PirateTrickster
Summary: Beatrice is known among hunters as reckless. But to Dean Winchester she is the one thing he can't have, nor can he live without. The two have history, but then who doesn't in the business of demon hunting? However after a year of avoiding each other the two collide, old feelings return. Can they suppress their feelings long enough to do their job? Can they say goodbye once again?


Sarah was babysitting for some family friends, a little boy Jessie and his little sister named Carrie. The parents had a fetish for clowns and had collected many of the clowns from all around the world for years, setting aside a room in the house specially for these clown and displayed them like art. Sarah thought it was rather creepy but plainly shrugged it off, not like she had a fear of clowns. That night, the children were playing in this very room. Many of the clowns were just statues, and some were life-size, one in particular, remained seated in a small child-like rocking chair. This one however creeped the babysitter out, in fact the children refused to go near it. Sarah started to feel more and more uneasy about this statue throughout the rest of the night. She felt as though the eyes were following her, when she moved around the room with the children. Later that night Sarah put the children to bed and went back down stairs to watch some T.V until the parents returned home. Meanwhile unknown to Sarah the clown statue that had sat in the rocking chair was missing. As the night grew later, the babysitter eyes felt heavy with exhaustion. Sarah drafted to sleep, forgetting to check on the children. An hour later she awoke to their screams, jumping to her feet Sarah rushed upstairs, entered the children's room to find them missing and the clown statue sitting on the bed just staring at her. The children beds was covered in blood, the clown wore a mighty grin upon its creepy features. As Sarah moved closer she could see its chest raising and falling as it took breath. "Kids?" She called out hoping it was nothing more than a seriously bad prank, but then the clown stood up. Sarah screamed as it attacked her. The house fell silent.

Beatrice stood beside her car looking up at the house through her dark shades. She had gotten into town no more than an hour ago, and already she was ready to leave. Something about children getting kidnapped, killed and hacked to piece made her annoyed. Maybe it was her own childhood trauma and fears surfacing. Crossing her arms over her chest she pulled down her shades getting a better look as cops entered and exited the home. She really hated dealing with authorities of course this is where she thanked whatever god or higher power for her military training. Turning around Beatrice climbed into the front seat of her GT Ford Mustang and pulled out of the glove department her fake I.D badge and cell phone. Quickly Beatrice combed her hair back pulling it into a pony-tail then exited the vehicle. She had done this many times before for the last three years and still she got butterflies in her stomach each time she had to deal with the authorities. Walking up to the first cop, she flashed her badge and when he tried to stop her Beatrice threaten to have his gun and badge before the end of the day if he even attempted to stop her. The cop muttered the word "bitch" before allowing her through. Normally this wouldn't trouble the huntress, but today she was just annoyed. Whipping around, she lectured him on the correct use for the term bitch then went on her merry little way.

Inside the house Beatrice quickly went to work. She kept her eyes and ears opened, listening to the conversations without having to ask too many questions, while looking for clues and other things like that. The huntress wouldn't be able to do much else until the pigs scampered off back to their local doughnut shop. Climbing the stairs Beatrice noticed the blood smeared on the walls, evidence of a struggle. "Good, at least she didn't go down without a fight." The huntress thought quietly to herself. There would be flash under the finger nails something that would be useful later on. Continuing, Beatrice paused in front of the children's room. She was about to enter when a familiar voice caught her attention. Snapping to the right her amber hues landed on one of the Winchester boys, the tall, young and rather cute one Sam. "Wonderful, can't wait for this reunion "She muttered. If Sam Winchester was there, she had no doubts that other wasn't far behind. Beatrice was still in love with the elder Winchester, Dean. It wasn't like they weren't still semi-friends on a good day, but some loves are wroth everything, then there are ones better forgotten. While others should never have been. Dean Winchester was one of those that never shouldn't have been, but Beatrice had accepted long ago that she was seriously messed up in the head because he was the one person she wanted.


End file.
